


Flower Shower

by HeyItsMeee



Category: K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love those two, but like barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna
Kudos: 5





	Flower Shower

Hyojong watches as the flowers bud and bloom along his skin, grinning at his soulmate mark. Every time he wakes up, he falls in love with it again.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, love?” He turns around, tangling himself up in the sheets again to look at Hyuna. Hyojong smiles at her, lifting up his arm to show her, and she beams back. “Very pretty. Befitting for you.”

“Oh my God,” he laughs, burying his head into the pillow. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” Hyuna knows what he’s talking about, and she’s just trying to tease him, but he always falls for it anyway.

“Make me blush.” She laughs this time, clearly pleased with Hyojong’s reaction.

“Well, it’s not hard, love. All you have to do is look pretty, which you do all the time, and I compliment you, like you deserve.” This time Hyojong can feel his face burn, and he pulls the sheets over his head.

“Hyuna, stop,” he whines, drawing out every word. “I don’t wanna get all embarrassed this early into the morning.” She just pokes him in the side, giggling when he peeks out to glare at her.

“Come on, you’re cute. Accept it. Let’s have breakfast.” Hyuna pulls Hyojong out of bed, comforter still wrapped around him like a burrito, and drags him to the kitchen. She plops him down onto a barstool and moves into the kitchen, opening cupboards. “What do you wanna eat?”

“Cereal.” A bowl of cereal is placed in front of him. Hyojong peeks out of his burrito blanket to shoot her a confused look. She just laughs. This morning is filled with Hyuna’s laughter, and he’s not complaining.

“You’re boring, you only ever eat cereal, so I prepared this for you ahead of time while you were still sleeping,” she explains as she pushes a spoon into his hand. Hyojong hums in appreciation, digging into his cereal.

“Is it a good morning yet?” Hyuna asks him after he finishes his cereal. Hyojong hums again, getting off the stool to put his bowl back in the sink.

“Of course, because my lovely soulmate is here,” he begins to say, and Hyuna grins, “the blanket.”

Her smile disappears, and she appraises him with a stern look. He knows this look, and he drops the blanket and starts running. Hyuna lets him run for a little before she chases and catches up to Hyojong in a few seconds, throwing him onto the couch before jumping to play wrestle.

Yes, he thinks it’s a good morning.


End file.
